Love, confusion and High school
by sanosukes lover
Summary: Hijinks, pranks, love, scams, and so much more revolving around Jounouchi in his guest for his perfect girl. When someone else wants her, as well as a blonde who wants him. J/OC Y/A K/M Please R/R
1. Admitting'

Jonouchi is in love with a girl; she's in love with him. How do they show each other…? Eventually we'll meet Mai a friend of Anzu's who wants to be set up with Jounouchi. 

****Warning**** There will be lots of sex through out the story, if you don't like it please don't read it... It is not always explicit, but it'll be there.

This story mainly shows _Jonouchi&Sabbeth, Yugi&Anzu, Seto&Mai_. 

***Foreplay***

Love, confusion and High school

'Admitting'

"Jonouchi…"

Sabbeth yelled throwing a piece of chalk at his head as he tried to lift the back of her skirt. She was bright red, and laughing hysterically.

__

"Baka, why do you do that?"

She yelled annoyed. He slowly stopped laughing slightly claming up over the girl's question but she just ignored him turning back to the chalkboard in front of her. But she had to steal a glance at the sexy blonde haired prankster, who always seemed to pick on her. Not that she particularly minded. She loved the attention she got from him, she just wished it was on nicer terms. She got so deep in her thoughts she didn't realize she had nearly cleaned the whole room. Which, was punishment for Jonouchi's latest prank which, ended up getting the teacher, class, and the entire room covered in flour, and a twist of fate had the sprinklers went off as well, so it was a mess. And her and Jonouchi got sentenced to clean it up. The teachers had long since forgotten about the 2 stranded teens. Jonouchi was cleaning the same desk he'd been for an hour, which she didn't mind all too much. Any excuse to look at his butt was a good one. She was really nervous around him, but she was more annoyed with herself for being so sheepish around the boy she was in love with, even if he found her just as an object of torture. She was sitting on the teacher's desk while she was enjoying the view of Jonouchi's rear, and thinking to herself. 'I've liked him since we were 12. I think I'm going to tell him.' Whenever she looked at him she found it hard to control a feeling that welled in her. But what she hadn't known is Jonouchi has always had the same feelings for her. He usually ran away because just talking to her made him feel like he was losing control. 

__

"Jonouchi,"

She called in a sexy and alluring voice. He looked up only turning his head to face her, looking into her pale green eyes he felt that same surge grab a hold of his hormones and wouldn't let go.

__

"Yea,"

He mumbled hiding the change in his voice. He watched intently as she slowly uncrossed her legs for a moment before crossing them again, not fully noticing his pained stare. She continued to look at him nervous as he began to turn around trying to get himself under control. But she spoke again.

__

"Please come here?"

She pleaded her voice being more than he could take at the moment. He let out a loud sigh making like he was joking and not trying to hide something embarrassing from her. She pouted at his antics when she wanted to tell him something serious. He stole a look at her seeing the hurt look on her face and was confused as to why. Sabbeth sighed forgetting the whole idea.

__

"Nevermind."

She said her voice mirroring her feelings at the moment. To be honest a small part of her was glad, if he even remotely liked her she was likely to jump him, he had that effect on her. She accidentally let out a small groan as her thoughts drifted to the blonde boy only 5-feet away from her.

__

"Have you ever liked someone so much, you almost don't care whether they share you're feelings or not. Just loving them is enough?"

He looked over at her with a look, seeing her serious expression.

__

"No… I'm selfish; I want the person I love to share my feelings. And if she doesn't we just weren't meant to be." 

He said looking at her; he was under control but not by much. She turned her head slightly.

__

"Everyone wants the person they care about to return they're feelings… Even me, but that'll never happen. My physical attraction is so strong; it takes all my will power not to make him mine. And he's a great guy. Really sweet when he wants to be, yet always makes me laugh, even when he's getting me into trouble."

She said sharing her feelings with Jonouchi even though he doesn't want to hear what she has to say. She surprises him by hoping off the desk and walking up to him. Pushing him back a few steps till he falls ungracefully into the teachers large chair, just looking down into his brown eyes. He's surprised and a little nervous about what the girls doing.

__

"You know what Jonouchi?"

She asked taking a step closer till she was right in front of him and leaned forward on the arms of the chair looking Jonouchi in the eyes, which were locked on her.

__

"I'm sick of walking around eggshells acting like just the sight of him doesn't do things to my body I've never experienced, tired of acting like he annoys the hell out of me, true he can be a pain but I love him. And I'm tired of watching as other girls hit on him all the time, and he pays no notice to me."

She said putting a knee lightly between his legs and raising her hand to grab his chin.

__

"I want to show him the desire he sets in me."

She said drawing him closer lightly pushing her lips against his expecting to be pushed away, startled when the opposite was true. He deepened the kiss, inviting her to explore which she obliged to moving her hand from his chin to run it through his thick blonde hair. He actually moaned into her mouth setting a small fire within her as she forced herself away panting lightly with bright pink cheeks. He traced her cheek with his long fingers giving her a bright smile.

__

"I've wanted to do that since I was 12."

She said kissing the end of his nose. He was silent for a moment longer just looking into her light green eyes.

__

"Well I've wanted to do this."

He said pulling her closer kissing her deeply occasionally letting a moan pass through his lips which she found to drive her further in her own actions. They parted once more this time she glanced down noticing why he was moaning, looking back onto his eyes with a playful look.

__

"Well now I know."

She said standing for a moment taking Jonouchi's hands in her own pulling him to his feet. Hugging him closer, stretching to her tiptoes to kiss him once again feeling something rubbing into her hips. She stood in front of him looking at in his eyes once again, seeing the slightly pained look in his eyes feeling a mix of joy, and regret. She ran her fingers lightly over his cheeks before she turned around placing her back against his chest. 'I'll bring you down.' She thought to herself, feeling his arms snake around her small waist. She smiled to herself taking both of his hands and interlacing them in her own as she pulled him with her towards a chair in the back of the class. She turned around giving him a smile pushing him to sit down again. 

__

"Sabbeth…"

He moaned slightly looking into the girl's eyes with a smile. She stood above him with her legs straddling his own on the chair. She looked down at him in thought for a moment, before she became shy again almost stepping away from him but he put his hands on her waist so she couldn't move.

__

"Jonouchi?"

She asked quietly. He looked up at her adoringly as he pushed the chair back a little so he could stand on his own feet in front of her. She buried her face in his chest as she asked the inevitable question.

__

"Jonouchi-kun, would you be my boyfriend?"

She asked muffled and almost not understood by him, but he caught what she asked and hugged her to his chest tightly. He leaned down kissing her again deep, and intense till he pulled away giving her a smile.

__

"Of coarse. Every time I tried to ask you I got nervous."

He said hugging her to him. She pushed away giving him a playful smile as she pushed him down on the chair again. Standing over him as she bent down to kiss him, till she was pulled down on his lap where she felt something underneath her. She smiled into the kiss deepening it till she decided to have some fun. She slowly rocked back and forth on his lap causing him to moan a little louder into her mouth, which was covering his. He used his hands to grab her waist as he pulled away from her lips looking at her with a bright blush. She removed his hands from her waist looping her fingers with his and pulled them behind his head and giving him an evil smirk kissed him once again. This time she slowly rocked her hips feeling wetness slowly soaking her own underwear. She moved slightly kissing his cheek, working down to his neck hearing a moan for every kiss she placed on him, and she was enjoying what she was doing to him and how it made him feel. She slowly unlocked her hands from his own going to the top of his pants to undo the top button. Jonouchi's eyes snapped open when he realized what she was doing, but he just looked into her eyes giving her a smile when she gave him a pleading look.

__

"I want to." 

Sabbeth pleaded before kissing him once more, more sensual and heated. She pulled down his zipper pulling away once more giving him a nervous smile as she looked at the bulge that was still hidden within his pants. She carefully moved his underwear pulling out his long, thick penis, which was very hard, and ready for his new girlfriend's touch. She got down on her knees almost in wonder as to how it could fit in anybody, but brushed those fears off for now, lightly touching Jonouchi's long cock with her fingers. Her soft touch sent shivers through his whole body. Forcing him to let out a loud moan as he got harder in her grasp. She smiled looking at him before she leaned forward kissing his swollen tip lightly tracing small circles with her tongue. She heard him draw in a deep breath and smiled to herself. As her tongue swirled, and licked at the tip of his fattened cock, which she was quite enjoying. Moving her tongue to the base of his shaft she slowly licked her way back to the tip, once her tongue trailed back to his swollen head, she tauntingly placed it in her mouth. He jumped feeling her warm lips around his excited head, as shivers ran through his spine, she grabbed his base gently beginning to stroke his shaft up and down. He moaned her name louder as she continued her stroking, and sucking on the tip of his erection. She noticed he was lifting his hips to get himself further into her mouth, so she planted her hand near his balls feeling him jerk harder. She could tell he was trying to hold back as she slowly tried to release him, taking more of his massive cock into her mouth. 

"_Sabbeth!_"

He called in a haze as he felt her warm lips and hot mouth close around his throbbing cock. She slowly took a little more of him into her mouth then pulled him out till only his head bobbed on her lips then pulled him in a little more and pulled him out once more. She kept at this slowly driving him crazy till his whole penis was in her mouth touching her throat. She began bobbing her head up and down on his hard cock, till he was thrusting himself up to meet her actions moaning for her once more. She knew he wanted to cum, She could feel his body jolting. But she knew he was holding back his urge. She looked up at his closed eyes lifting her body so she was besides his ear.

__

"It's alright."

She whispered in his ear sending shivers through his body. He opened his eyes slightly as she was in front of him now looking into his eyes. Kissing him again, managing to balance on 1 hand while her other hand was lightly stroking Jonouchi. He let out a moan as she returned to her knees, she looked at her hand when she'd felt liquid oozing onto her hand. She curiously licked at it finding the taste and texture less than appetizing. She reluctantly swallowed it nearly gagging, but managed to hide it from Jonouchi, placing his tip on the end of her tongue she slowly began to suck it into her mouth, her head bobbing with her strokes as he gave into his own instincts bucking to match her. He couldn't hold it anymore as he felt like he was going to explode he called out Sabbeth's name filling her throat, and mouth with his mass of hot cum as he sat back in the chair panting. Sabbeth forced down the hot liquid again trying not to vomit. But for Jonouchi it was a burden she was happy to bear. She spit out what she couldn't force down wiping her mouth with her sleeve before she got up to sit on Jonouchi's lap once more. Her moistness on his limp cock was stirring him up again, but not enough to bother him right yet. She just looked at him as he sat there with his head hanging back. She kissed his neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. He clung tightly to her sitting up slightly kissing her neck as he rested his head on her shoulder. She brushed her hand though his hair a bright blush burning her cheeks. She backed away giving him a smile looking outside to see the darkness.

__

"We should get home."

She whispered he looked out the window besides him then to her grabbing her cheeks gently kissing her again tasting himself on her supple lips. She kissed him back but only for a brief moment before she rose to her feet. He looked down at himself as he got up turning away to do up his pants, turning back towards Sabbeth, seeing she had her briefcase in her hands already. She turned her head slightly gesturing for them to leave. He grabbed his suitcase walking a little stiffly to her side as she stood at the door. She left first and Jonouchi shut the door behind them walking in an awkward silence after Sabbeth. He took a deep breath reaching for the girl's hand. Surprising her when he interlaced his fingers with his own. She gave him a shy smile as they left school hand in hand. They were coming up to a small dark home. Jonouchi looked at it concerned as he gently squeezed Sabbeth's hand. 

__

"Is anyone home?"

He asked the girl besides him who seemed a little shaken. She slowly shook her head but didn't look up at him 

__

"My mom usually goes away for 2 weeks then she'll be home for a day or 2 before going off again."

She explained letting go of his hand to unlock her door. She let out a deep breath turning around startled when she saw Jonouchi leaning in front of her with his arm on the doorframe. She looked into his light brown eyes with a light blush, which gave her skin a glow in the moonlight. He leaned in kissing her once more; she stepped back entering her home allowing him to follow still connected to her lips. He felt loneliness in her kiss parting away from her wrapping his arms around her waist.

__

"I'm staying with you tonight."

He said looking into her pale eyes. She gave him a curious look deciding what to say only responding by nodding her head and hugging him. She turned to go into a room shutting the door behind her leaving Jonouchi to stand alone to look around. He heard a door creak open 15 minutes later to see Sabbeth emerge with her long teal hair drawn up in a ponytail, and wearing a pair of short terry cloth shorts, and a short light weight T-shirt. Jonouchi looked at the girl with a mix of lust, and sweet adoration for the beautiful girl who he loved. 

__

"You can stay as long as you'd like. But wouldn't your father worry?" 

A slightly angry expression took over as he walked up to her.

__

"My father never knows where I am anyway. He's not very responsible."

He said calming down when she wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a hug. He hugged her but found one of his hands exploring her slim body, finding it's way to her moist shorts. She moaned slightly as she looked up at him with a blushing smile. She walked away from him into the kitchen and he was slightly confused and afraid he'd done something wrong, till she called for him. Jonouchi slowly walked the short way from the living room following her into the kitchen.

__

"Would you like something to eat?"

She asked in a sweet tone. He shrugged; a little too excited to eat even if he wanted to. She turned towards him with a smirk, 

__

"I'm not hungry either, why don't you give me your bag and coat."

She said holding out her hands. He gave her what she'd asked for she left returning a few moments later grabbing onto one of his hands pulling him along side her into a large relatively plain room with a large bed. She let go of his hand walking towards the bed plopping down lying on her back looking at her ceiling. 

Jonouchi just looked at her with a faint blush. Not really sure what to say or do he stupidly stood in the doorway till he finally thought of a question to ask.

__

"Umm? Sabbeth, am I sleeping on your couch?"

He asked feeling kind of dumb she sat up slowly looking at him.

__

"You can sleep where ever you like. Just having someone else in the house is enough for me."

She said in a slightly sad tone. He looked at her with a smile. Taking a nervous step towards her.

__

"You're alone all the time? Your mom doesn't have someone stay with you, or friends or anything."

She shook her head with a slight laugh.

__

"You aren't the only one with an irresponsible parent. My mothers been like this since my father left, it used to just be she'd be gone for a few days. But ever since I was 5, or 6 she goes off for a few weeks returns for a day or two and leaves again."

She explained wrapping her arms around herself. He felt sorry for her he wasn't abandoned by his mom till he was 12, and he still had his father in a sense. He sat next to her on the large bed wrapping his arm around her pulling her into his chest hugging her tightly. She was still in his arms; but enjoyed the feeling none the less.

__

"Hey, My friends are forcing me to go out. They are all couples as you know, so they are always trying to hook me up with different girls."

He said, making the girl in his arms feel uncomfortable. She drew away from him silently he noticed this looking at her.

__

"But I've never gotten along with them, because my thoughts were always on you… You're always the only one I've ever wanted. And now I have you."

He said sweetly. She relaxed slightly letting herself be pulled back into his grip. She was quiet and he just held her in his arms with a soft smile.

__

"I'm assuming there was a reason you told me that?"

She asked still not looking at him. His smile brightened, nodding his head quickly.

__

"Yea, I want you to come."

He explained; she was still silent, but nodded slowly. He was so happy; he jumped off the bed with Sabbeth still in his arms spinning her around before he set her on her own feet laughing. He stopped looking down into her light green eyes giving he a smile before he dipped his head capturing her lips with his own. She grabbed a hold of one his hand interlacing his fingers with her own as they continued their embrace. He pulled away first looking down at her.

__

"Well I guess I should let you get to sleep."

He said with a sweet smile as he turned to walk out of her room, forgetting she had his hand till she pulled on it. He looked at her, seeing her looking a little uneasy, and red.

__

"You alright?"

He asked stupidly.

__

"Would you sleep in here?"

She asked blushing harder looking at the ground her bangs covering her eyes, also her blushing cheeks. Jonouchi looked at her confused.

__

"That is if you're comfortable with it."

She said bringing her other hand over his now. He looked over at her with a smile pulling on her hands, wrapping his free arm around her. She looked up at him nervously giving him a smile as he turned her around sitting her on the edge of her bed. Walking towards the door. She watched him leave a little sadly lying on her bed pulling the covers over her head. After a few minutes she decided to close her eyes but heard a loud click, opening her eyes slowly she noticed the darkness through her blankets. She uncovered her face slightly when after she felt the bed shift underneath her and saw Jonouchi sitting Indian style next to her. 

In the dark with only the dim moonlight shining in he looked sexy and mysterious with a broad and embarrassed smile on his cheeks. She sat up on her hands noticing he had no shirt on and gave him an inquisitive look. He leaned forward slightly to kiss her once. She leaned into his advances moving her hand so it was resting on his bare firm chest blushing furiously but he couldn't see. She maneuvered her body so her arms cloaked him in a tight hug, once they broke their kiss. She apprehensively placed her forehead against his chest.

__

"Thank-you for staying with me."

He put is hands on her shoulders pulling her away only slightly to look into her eyes giving her a thoughtful smile.

__

"I'm staying with you for as long as your moms gone. I don't want you to be alone"

He said looking into her green eyes. She just hugged him tighter remaining silent in his hands. He glanced at a clock on her wall seeing it was going on 11 o'clock. He let go of her shoulders getting up for a moment to pull down the blankets slowly getting underneath. Sabbeth gave him a smile watching how nervous he seemed.

__

"Jonouchi-kun, if you want to you can sleep on the couch, or in my other room."

She told him, with a slightly forced smile. He looked at her giving her a broad grin. She leaned back on her elbows looking over at him with a shy smile before she lay with her back facing him taking a deep breath trying to relax her body. She finally calmed down; nearly jumping when she felt Jonouchi's arms wrap around her waist pulling her towards him. He hugged her closer to his body intertwining his legs with hers before he fell asleep peacefully. She was nervous at first but she felt his breath evening and knew he was asleep. She smiled to herself eventually falling asleep herself.

The next morning came and Sabbeth arose first feeling really good. Her eyes fluttered open, and she groggily tried to get out of her bed to find she was stopped from sitting up. She looked next to her seeing Jonouchi's arms still firmly around her waist; she also saw his eyes still closed, hidden by his unruly blonde hair. She carefully turned in his arms, which was a challenge with his legs tangled with hers. But she managed and her face was only inches from his looking at him with a warm smile. 'I'm so lucky. The guy I want actually wants me too.' She said tracing her fingers along his cheek seeing him shudder slightly. She could tell that he was hard again, feeling his bulge between her legs but she forced herself to over look that kissing his cheek softly. Causing him to moan in annoyance, she smiled to herself,

__

"Jonouchi-kun, It's time to wake-up"

She whispered loudly seeing if he'd open his eyes as she brushed his hair out of her face. He lifted his head without opening his eyes planting a kiss on her lips. He nibbled on her lips asking her to part them, which she happily agreed to. He soon pulled away giving her a smirk letting go of her and sitting up on the edge of the bed.

__

"What time is it?"

He asked in a cranky voice. She laughed a little as she got up with a stretch going to his side of the bed leaning forward on her knees so she was at his eye level.

__

"It's going on 7.15"

She said grabbing his hands pulling him to his feet, letting go of his hands to go to her closet grabbing a uniform.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please let me know what you think. 

If you hate it let me know why, 

if you like it tell me. 

If it was annoying tell how to change it. 

Anything to make this, a better story. Or anything in particular you like…

All reviews and construction criticism welcome. : ) 

Looking forward to your reviews.


	2. The beginning'

It's a school day, and the fun begins. Anzu wants to introduce Jou to a girl she thinks he'll like not knowing he's taken. And He actually likes her, but Sabbeth is a little problem. And it doesn't help someone is in love with Sabbeth.

****

Another lemon scene, but not full out.

Only You

"The beginning"

__

A little of the end:

__

"Jonouchi-kun, It's time to wake-up"

She whispered loudly seeing if he'd open his eyes as she brushed his hair out of her face. He lifted his head without opening his eyes planting a kiss on her lips. He nibbled on her lips asking her to part them, which she happily agreed to. He soon pulled away giving her a smirk letting go of her and sitting up on the edge of the bed.

__

"What time is it?"

He asked in a cranky voice. She laughed a little as she got up with a stretch going to his side of the bed leaning forward on her knees so she was at his eye level.

__

"It's going on 7.15"

She said grabbing his hands pulling him to his feet, letting go of his hands to go to her closet grabbing a uniform.

Back to the story:

__

"You do know we don't have school till 8 right?"

He asked sarcastically. She nodded not turning back to look at him setting her clothes on her desk leaving the room while Jonouchi still grumbled. He gave up just sitting back down on her bed. Looking down at himself,

__

"What the hell is wrong with me. Just seeing her makes me lose control, even worse then before."

He scolded himself out loud, jumping to his feet when he heard the door creak, turning seeing Sabbeth coming towards him slowly,

__

"Guess that's a good thing about being a girl. It's easier to hide..."

She said as she got closer to him till she was wrapping her arms around his neck.

__

"My lack of control."

She said kissing his neck softly. He looked down into her eyes, seeing her desire that seemed to eclipse his own, which made his grow stronger. He moved his head dipping down to kiss her. He pulled her closer to him with one arm while his other hand explored lower getting a small moan out of the girl as he kissed her. He smiled kissing a small trail to the crook of her neck. She was the one who pulled away from him with a bright blush tinting her cheeks, as she moved her hands to the bottom of her T-shirt lifting it slowly, almost teasingly till she held it in one hand dropping it to the floor. Revealing her light pink lacy bra, Jonouchi looked at her in silent wonder for a moment, making Sabbeth a little nervous.

"You are gorgeous."

He told her as he drew closer to her again giving her a searing kiss, the whole moment was making Jonouchi feel hot, her beautiful half naked body pressed against his own, kissing her. He trailed kisses down her neck once more, this time continuing slowly towards her breast, kissing the top of each before looking into her eyes asking silently if he can continue. She gave him a silent go ahead. He placed his arms around her fumbling with the clasps of her bra; she had to smile at him blushing when he finally got it undone. Kissing her as he slowly removed it, discarding it along with her shirt, in a pile on the floor. Gently he lifted her in his arms lying her on top of the mass of covers atop her bed. He sat next to her leaning across her bare chest to kiss her sweet, and tenderly. Planting erotic kisses slowly down her jaw line, resting his chin in the crook of her neck.

"Sabbeth… I want to tell you something. I hope you don't think I'm too forward. But, I love you."

Her already panting breath caught in her throat, as she managed to whisper his name. Words weren't easy to speak, and he knew this smiling to himself. He lifted his head to kiss the crook of her neck before tenderly making his way lower moving his body so he was kneeling over her with one knee between her parted legs. He gently pressed his knee against her hot pussy as he massaged her left breast with his hand, causing Sabbeth to let out a deep gasp. He smiled slowly drawing her slowly hardening nipple into his mouth, lightly nipping with his teeth, while flicking at it playfully with his tongue. She was in a state of almost euphoria from his touch, and found a heat rising in her moist depths as he tortured her slowly with pleasure. He gave her nipple one last suckle before he moved to the other feeling it harden between his lips. He rubbed her other firm pink nipple with his thumb, making her moan loudly.

She could feel the bulge between his legs, as it rubbed against her inner-thigh finding herself moaning quietly, he continued licking at her hard nipples once more before returning to her lips, which desperately cried for his attention, ignoring the heat his throbbing cock was spurting through his whole body. He slowly rocked his knee into her wet pussy making her moan loudly into his lips as he still kissed her. Her body was shuddering lightly with each movement till he removed his leg making her whine for the feeling again. He slowly trailed his hand down the side of her body rubbing her thigh tenderly till he moved his hand daringly between her legs receiving a jump, followed by a loud grunt. He rubbed between her legs feeling the moistness through her shorts she still wore. Feeling her arching slightly against his chest, he maneuvered his hand in her short rubbing his hand over her bare wet lips as they oozed her juices. He pulled back looking into her cloudy eyes with a smile as he moved enough that he could remove her shorts, he smirked when he saw she was pantyless. Kissing her again he slowly rubbed his hand over her soft pussy smelling her in the air, as he got off of her placing both her leg on the bed and spread them apart seeing her blush faintly letting out another small gasp.

Jonouchi pressed his tongue softly to her lips for the first time, making Sabbeth moan the instant his tongue touched her. He spread her lips slightly and gently licked up and down her folds. Her juice was trickling a little and tasted hot and sweet, he just licked it up. All Sabbeth could do was lie on the bed moaning her desire. As he kept licking every now and then sliding his tongue inside her, hearing her let out a moan of pleasure. Which made him pleased as he removed his tongue from her. Jonouchi looked into her partly closed eyes hearing her ragged breaths; he smiled with a devilish grin looking back at hr in front of him. He nervously put a finger slowly inside of her seeing how she'd react; hearing her let out a louder groan of pleasure, as he removed his finger slowly from her calling lips. He slowly lowered his head returning to licking at her slowly, causing shivers to run through her body. She was clutching onto the blanket around her as she panted louder. He smiled slowly sticking his tongue farther inside of her forcing a loud moan to erupt from her. He gently bit at her clit causing a loud gasp to escape.

__

"Jonouchi-kun!"

She called softly gasping; he loved the sound of her voice, and the fact that she was calling his name in pleasure. He worked his tongue in deeper enjoying the taste of her as it oozed onto his awaiting tongue. He spread her apart a little more running his tongue up and down her slit, making her shudder again calling his name louder this time. He pumped his tongue in and out enjoying the taste of her juices as they leaked out of her. Her body was responding more to him, pushing his face more between her legs. His body felt like it was on fire; his knees were barely holding him up as his cock, felt like he was going to explode. And Sabbeth felt like every part of her body was burning with the pleasure he was igniting.

He turned his attention to her swollen clit just above his tongue. Massaging it slowly as he rubbed 2 fingers inside her pussy making her moan loudly, jolting to try to get Jou's fingers deeper. He pumped her with his fingers groaning himself from the pressure in his boxers. He curled his lips around her small, engorged lobe driving his finger into her with long slow strokes till she was slightly bucking and whimpering. He licked at her clit with his tongue sending a shiver through her, 

__

"Jonouchi-kun! Ahhh! Jono-chan!"

She was panting, he was trying to ignore the loud and now constant moaning and calling of the girl he was pleasing. He pushed his fingers in and out faster till she started bucking on his fingers wildly; he felt her body shudder and tremble as a moan erupted from her and she slowly came. He lapped up every drop as she lay on the bed panting loudly. 

He fell back to the floor grabbing his hard cock from his boxers trying to relieve the unbelievable pressure that was building. Sabbeth was still panting heavily as she sat up seeing the blonde head looking intently downward. Pushing herself to the edge of her bed feeling weak from the pleasure that racked through her body. She carefully knelt before him looking at him as he looked up at her with need in his eyes. She put her hand on his lap leaning closer whispering into his ear.

__

"You are amazing."

She said as she kissed him as he moaned loudly, she still tasted her cum on his lips and licked him clean with a smile. Kissing him again letting him taste her in her own mouth. She looked down again marveling at his size looking to be maybe 9 inches, she moved her hand to take the place of his own on his long thick shaft. He jumped at her touch looking into her eyes she smirked as she gently pulled on his hard length. She slowly massaged her hand up and down his hard shaft she felt that he probably wouldn't be able to restrain himself much longer leaving his longing lip to lightly kiss his hard tip sending a shudder through his body. She slowly used her tongue to lick around his tip then trace her way down to his base, then return to the tip, lightly pressing her tongue against the underside his hard mass. She licked her way up to his tip again. This time Jonouchi gasped loudly when he felt Sabbeth's warm lips surrounding his tip. She slowly took his hard waiting cock into her hot, wet mouth. She took it in little by little, taking it in, and then slowly pulling it out with slight suction that made Jou feel like he wanted to blow. She repeated her motion pulling more of his massive cock into her mouth till it touched the back of her throat, again pulling out sucking on it as she did. Removing it from her mouth lapping out some cum that already oozed out. She hid her distaste giving Jou a smile as she returned his reddened tip to her lips plunging it completely in her mouth, nearly gagging as it went deep into her throat. Jou let out a noise as he felt the pleasure of her throat contracting around his large cock. But adjusting to the feeling Sabbeth was soon bobbing her head up and down quickening as she enjoyed the feeling of his cock in her mouth. He was bucking hard against her forcing his cock as deep as it would go into her small throat, and calling out loudly. 

__

"OH My god!!! Sabbeth! OHHH!!!"

He yelled as he did one last thrust and sprayed his huge load of cum into her mouth, he was still a little hard in her throat as he finished releasing into her mouth. She milked his mass spitting his cum on the ground before she went to clean his limp cock with her tongue receiving another low moan from Jonouchi. 

He fell onto his back on the floor pulling her away from him before she could make him rise yet again, which she was already doing. She looked up into his eyes with a faint blush; he just smiled pulling her closer resting in the crook of her neck. She was surprised but smiled hugging him tightly.

"_You know… I like you're little nickname for me._"

He said with a smirk. She looked at him confused and he smiled at her. Giving her a daring smirk as he retold what she'd called.

"_Oh Jonouchi-kun," you moaned, before calling out, "Jono-chan._"

He said smiling broadly as she blushed. He nodded his head reaffirming what he said was true and she hid her head in his chest kissing him as she moved to sit up. She looked at the clock with alarm.

"_I'm sorry, Jonouchi-kun._"

She said with a look, he just looked up at her confused,

"_It's going on 9. We're really late for school._"

She told him, he made his way to a sitting up position leaning against his hands, giving her a shrug.

"_I don't care._"

He said leaning forward.

"_Pleasing you is worth being late for._"

He said with a grin, she blushed but leaned forward rewarding him with a kiss.

"_And that you did._"

She said, now it was his turn to blush. She hopped to her feet giving him a smile as she ran out of the room still naked, but he didn't mind, she was beautiful, and she was his, and only his to see. He smiled as he plopped back on the floor closing his eyes. His thoughts playing in his mind till he felt something warm land on him, and opened his eyes in surprise. Looking down he saw a small pile of clothes on his chest. He looked over at Sabbeth as she was pulling out some new underwear also grabbing a clean bra. He sat up when she looked over towards him picking through the clothes she spoke answering his question before he asked it.

"_Since you wore that uniform yesterday, I washed it earlier so you'd wear something clean._"

She said with a proud smile. He looked at her before turning back to the clothing searching she placed all her clothing on her desk walking towards a door that was against the side wall looking back at Jonouchi who was getting up.

"_Jono-chan, I'm going to take a shower if it's alright with you. If you'd like you can join me, or you can take a bath now._"

She told him in a flirty tone; he looked at her with a sideways glance dropping his clothes on the end of the bed making his way towards the door. Stepping inside he saw a large bathroom with a sink, large jet bathtub, and a large shower, which was already occupied by the beautiful Sabbeth. He watched her for a moment as she slowly washed herself, seeming to beckon him to her silently. She was humming a soft melody that Jonouchi could barely hear over the beating water. He slowly removed his boxers looking down to see the affect the young woman was having on him. He sighed, scolding himself quietly as he made his way towards the shower hearing her a little more clearly as he got closer. She was humming a sweet melody every now and then saying some lyrics. She was so into the song she didn't hear Jonouchi as he entered the shower behind her. He had to look at her for a moment. Her hair soaking wet smelt like Ginger and cucumber, from her shampoo, and was clinging to her soft curves. He had to get himself under control as he wrapped his hands around her waist kissing her wet cheek. She jumped but turned around giving him a smile.

"_So you decided to join me?_"

She said with a smirk poking the end of his nose. She had a sponge in her hand and turned Jonouchi around and slowly washed his back, rubbing it massagingly. He made a noise as he shuddered slightly she smiled as she continued washing his back running her hands lower as she washed him slowly moving down the back of his legs. She got to her feet turning him around again to kiss him once more wrapping her arms around his neck, as he pulled her waist closer to him. She pulled away washing his chest, trying to ignore the massive cock that was throbbing, begging for her attention. She washed his chest, and shoulders; working slowly down till she was at the hot member that was calling for her. She forced herself to ignore it a moment longer wrapping one arm around his neck as she kissed the base of his neck, tracing kisses on his wet skin till she met his lips again. He smoothly forced his tongue into her mouth, and she didn't stop him tracing her tongue along his with a smile as she pulled away finally grabbing his hard mass in her hands.

"_Is it just me Jono-chan, or are you happy to see me._"

She asked with a small giggle as he gasped when she slowly tugged on him.

"_I'm very happy to see you. Just the sight of you sends me out of control, it always has. And now even more._"

He said looking into her eyes. She wasn't expecting that answer and blushed a bright red looking back into his eyes.

"_Well allow me to help you release your need._"

She said with a shy grin as she slowly ran her hand along his growing thick shaft. She looked into his eyes while doing this as he moaned from the feeling. He dipped his head capturing her lips in his and surprised her when she felt his hands between her legs. She took a deep breath, which made Jonouchi smile against her lips. Her rhythm on his throbbing cock was slowly increasing as he pushed 2 fingers deep within her, wiggling his fingertips, made her jump slightly letting a moan pass into their kiss. He rubbed his thumb roughly over her clit causing her to shake as his fingers pumped into her. He felt her body quiver slightly and could feel her juices oozing onto his fingers as her body lightly clenched around him when she came on his hand. He moaned to as her pumping increased. She pulled away from the kiss slightly grabbing his wrist removing his hand unwillingly from within her with a small shudder. She took his fingers into her mouth sucking on them sensuously; he looked at her with an almost dreamy smile on his lips. She gave him a smile and his fingers one last lick before she moved down to her knees. She was a little below level with his hard cock but not so much it was a nuisance. She softly touched his massive tip with her tongue sending a shiver through him. He closed his eyes when she put his tip into her mouth slowly massaging his hard cock with her tongue sending a wave through his body. She was pumping his base with one hand, while her other touched his balls to see what he'd feel. She was rewarded by a sharp intake as the rubbed the underside of his balls. She brought more him into her mouth before removing him, and sucking in his balls for a moment her tongue slowly licking a trail to his hard tip again. This time she took him all the way to the back of her small throat, massaging slowly with her tongue as she pulled him out. Causing him to pump a little against her face. She looked up at him taking him all the way once again playing with his balls once more. He was pumping against her face a little more. She continued bobbing her head up and down over his massive cock, as he was steadily trying to draw him in as deep as he could go, till he thrusted forward one final time releasing his load of hot cum into her mouth. She swallowed some spitting out the rest, but making sure she licked Jonouchi clean. She smiled up at him as she got to her feet She finished washing him before turning around towards the stream of water to clean herself. Jonouchi took the Sponge from her, when she turned to look at him he kissed her shoulder turning her back towards where she was facing moving her long hair off her back as he washed her much like she did him, but he saw something that worried him. She had a deep dark scar in the middle of her back; he wanted to ask her about it. But chose not to. 

She was enjoying his attention as she growled his name in a low tone. He wrapped his arms around her, turning her head to capture her lips again. She turned in his grip so she was looking into his light brown eyes. Nothing sexual this moment, just hugging each other. He kissed her cheek before he pulled away gently cleaning her lips making his way to her neck. He had to quickly clean her chest, before he got harder. She knew this giggling as he finished lathering her body she turned to wash off the suds. A few minutes later after he tanned skin was clean she got out grabbing her clean fluffy pink towel, and quickly went to grab Jonouchi one. After handing him hiss towel she left to go put on her clothes. She was just pulling up her skirt when he came out, but hadn't yet put her shirt and bra on. He wrapped his arm around her,

"_Thank-you for washing my uniform for me._"

He said laughing when he saw her blush. She gave him a slight nod and he let her go to get dressed himself. 20 minutes later both were ready to go looking at the clock it was going on 10.15 by the time they left her home.

They silently walked side by side down the street. 

"_Sabbeth-chan, Who were you talking to earlier when you left the room?_"

He asked a little curiously, she thought for a moment before she looked up at him with a smile.

"_I usually walk to school with my best friend. But since I was with you. I wanted to walk with you. And I guess it's good, because he would have been there and we would have been..._"

She trailed off with a blush. He looked over at her curiously.

"Yug-kun. Didn't you know I was one of his best friends? Or wonder why I was always around with you guys?"

She asked with a curious look, he looked confused giving her a shrug. They continued walking and reached the school in time for the 3rd class bell to ring. They quickly parted going to their own classes.

__

"Sabbeth-chan!"

She turned seeing a group of girls, and a short spiked guy approaching. She gave her friends a wave as she ran past them grabbing the arms pulling him towards the class they shared. They took their seats beside each other and she couldn't force her smile off. He noticed this giving her a smile of his own she was about to speak Yugi said something to her.

"_Sabbeth, I'm sorry. Um, Anzu has a friend who's moving to town, and she wants to try and set her up Jou-kun_"

Sabbeth gave him a look.

"_He agreed a few days ago to go out with us tonight. Anzu thinks he might really like her. She's pretty, and funny. Her name is..._"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'd really like to know what you think. I need all the input I can get. I want to make this a good story so all you're ideas will be helpful.


End file.
